Divine Dragon Wishes
Note that using the S/L 30 method will NOT change the options the divine dragon will give you, and it only delays until you get the wish. I want to be rich! ' Get 300-500k coins by killing robbers. They escape if you can't kill them fast enough so use area of effect spells (Death Ripple, Chain Lightning, Armageddon) or summons. Available once a day. '''I want to become stronger! ' Fight boss (boss stat is the next deepest/current floor) and get its related loot. Can be useful when searching for certain drops like the sunflower seed. Note: This fight is of the next boss. Defeat him here and when you reach the floor the boss would normally be on and you'll find an empty room. '''I want Gems! / I want more Gems! A sign says "A Canas proverb 'a little more work never killed anyone'" There are 3 stacks of gems, with 999 health each. You must tap each stack 999 times for a total of 32 gems. Using this wish again has stacks requiring 99 taps and gives 6 gems total. Available once a day. I want more companions! Battle 2 musketeer, 4 bandit and 2 butcher. Get the Slave gumball, or 10 slave gumball fragments on subsequent wishes, and four gumball artisans for the alchemy workshop. Can also give 30 slave fragments but no gumball artisan. I want magical fruits! ' Get world tree fruit x 10-20 (Must beat cactus king that reflects 100% physical damage and immune to magic damage within 10 turns for max fruit rewards) tip: use summons or timestill spell. '''I want a great deal of ore! ' Gets 20 - 30 of high grade ores and you will be dealt 150 damage (5 * 30) from an invincible musketeer for stealing them. Use Stoneskin to reduce damage taken. 'I want supreme authority! ' Small buff to stats. Search the torches to gain a large amount of alchemy materials. 'I want eternal life! ' Get about 40 Tower Flowers and 40 Heart of Ancient Tree. 'I want real wealth! ' The safe password is very cunning: 1-2-3-4-5-6. Get Gems and coins. There is a chance that it will tell you to get a real job. '''I want unlimited Gems! A Sign in the middle says "How to earn more gems? 1. Recharge 2. Continue to recharge." There are reading monkeys, flowers, a poker table and a tent on the sides. Clicking the tent provides two objects which give 5 and 10 gems each. Clicking the monkey provides a stat boost I wanna Giant Dragon's Power. ' Unlock all five Dragon Titles. '''I wanna learn Dragon Magic! ' Note: This wish gives you access to Dragon Magic as a "Special" category for the rest of the current Maze attempt. It does not carry over to future levels. Dragon's Honor : Freeze all visible enemies, and increase the damage the enemy suffer by 80% 6 round (halves on boss) Dragon's Breath : Deal damage scatter 50% nearby and turn over slate in range Dragon Claw : Damage a single enemy Dragon's Wings : Decrease long-range damage 90% for 10 turns. Superb Prophecy : Cast 3 powerful spell at random '''I want the most cruel equipment! Get either the Sorehead Knight (Attack+30, HP+300, buff, melee buff) or Stupid Apprentice (Power+30, MP+300, magic buff) suit. These suits are not very good but can be upgraded into the Ordinary Knight and Ordinary Apprentice suits for better stats. 'I want your collections. ' Get a few items of variable usefulness Useful Items: * Infinity Gems HP+300 (red), MP+300 (blue), Power+15 (purple), Attack+15 (yellow), Def +10 (orange), or 15% Dodge and 5% Max Dodge (green) * Limited-edition Barbie (5 Gems) * Blow-Up Dragon Doll (10 Gems) * Harvan's Incomplete Formula (Power+2, get Disrupting Ray x15) *Wilson's Soul Constant (Power+2, get Energy Drain x15) * Astana's Algebra Note (Increase effects of all damage spells by 3%, Receive Holy Bolt x20) *Astana's Displacement Matrix (Increase effects of all aid spells by 3%. Receive Electrostatic Field x20) *Astana's Time Function (Increase effects of all Air spells by 3%. Receive Timestill x5) *Virginia's Dark Night Formula (Increase effects of all Dark spells by 3%. Receive Death Ripple x20) * Davistia's Doomsday Law (Increase effects of all Fire spells by 3%. Receive Armageddon x5) * Roger's Moral Paradox (Def+1, Hex x10, Blade of Ruin x10) *Carson's Travel Note (Recover 100% HP and MP. Receive Fire Ball x30. Lightning Bolt x30) * Dragon Ball Radar (Get 2-4 dragon ball) * Divine Pea (Recover 100% HP and MP) * Heinhardt's Death Zone (Def+6) * Universe Cube (+1500 EP) * Hidler's Adventure Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Adventure Title) * Jackman's Magic Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Magic Title) *Thodius's Swordsmanship Notebook (Gain 200EP. Decrease 20% EP consumption while upgrading Melee Title) *Ancient Dragon Bone (Gain 500EP, Decrease 50% EP consumption while upgrading Dragon Title) *Tape (undead damage buff on floor) *Fliamir's Cube (MP+160) *Vosebarker's Design Manuscript (Stoneskin x30 and unlock forging Vosebarker's Cloak with Holy Blacksmith title) *Avallon Fortress Fragment *City of Steam Fragment Joke Items: * Peter's Medical Case (+5 EP) * Glittering Glass Ball (+5 EP) * Fast-food Restaurant Coupon (+5 EP) * Lego Pieces (Throw for 1 damage) * Stone Dragon Ball (Throw for 1 damage) * Teletubbies Boister (Throw for 1 damage) * Food Drier (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) *Half Leftover Pizza (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) *Expired Ketchup (Recover 1% HP. Poisonous) * Introduction to C Programming (5 coins) 'Please join me! ' Get Divine Dragon gumball. You can only get this wish after using all 14 other wishes. 'I need your fragments! ' Get 20 divine dragon fragments. You can only get this wish after Divine Dragon Gumball joins you. Category:Featured knowledge